Just a Twin Thing
by Ivy Mei
Summary: Late at night, after a concert, Bill is thinking about Tom. He doesn't know how to describe his feelings. How will he tell Tom? What will happen? Warning!: Twincest


Disclaimer: I don't own Tom and Bill, unfortunately :[

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bill laid himself down on the soft bed. It felt like laying on a cloud, after how much jumping around he had done on stage that night. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. It would be another night to have to deal with these longings.

Bill knew that Tom was his twin brother...but he couldn't help it. He had these cravings for the masculine body that was identical to his own. He loved Tom more than a brother should. He didn't think of it that way, though. He knew he was in love, he loved everything Tom did. From the way he moved when he walked, down to the way he wrinkled his nose when he laughed. Tom wouldn't ever know how he felt though, Bill had decided that. He knew that if Tom found out, there would definitely be a problem. How could he expect his brother to have the same feelings for him? Especially since Tom liked women so much. His liking for these women always did make Bill a bit jealous, even though he knew nothing could come between their strong bond.

A new weight laid down on the bed next to Bill, in the darkness. Bill opened his eyes, but of course he couldn't see a thing. He knew Tom was laying next to him. More than likely in just his boxers, how he normally slept. Bill was so tired that he hadn't changed out of his striped pants and his black t-shirt that he had been wearing for the concert.

"Bill, are you asleep?" Tom's low voice whispered, his body coming closer to Bill's.

"Not yet," as Bill said this, he gave a soft yawn.

"Good," Tom whispered.

"Huh?"

Tom ignored the questioning noise and tucked Bill's hair behind his ear. They were both laying on their sides. Bill bit his lip; the feeling of Tom's fingers touching his skin had never bothered him that much before. Now everytime Tom came close to Bill, he felt butterflies in his stomach. His breath would even hitch sometimes. Bill was very thankful that Tom never noticed the way Bill's body would get school-girlish around him.

"Bill..." Tom sounded out his name, sending chills of pleasure down Bill's spine.

"Ja?" Bill turned around to face his brother, in the dark room however, he could barely see his twin. Which was fine with Bill, because if he did see him, he would have blushed heavily.

"I don't know how to say this..." Tom paused, he let his fingers touch Bill's cheek.

Bill's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Tom's glowing amber eyes.

"Bill...I love you," Tom bit his lip, right next to his lip ring.

"I love you too, Tomi..." Bill was disappointed, he thought for a second there that maybe Tom felt the same way as him.

Bill turned back on to his other side and closed his eyes. He heard Tom take a deep breath and felt him move a bit.

Tom pushed Bill onto his back and threw his leg over him to straddle him. He bent his head down and lowered his body. He put his face right next to Bill's and pressed his bare chest against Bill's cloth covered one.

"Tomi--ahh..." Bill moaned as he felt Tom's hips grind against his.

"Bill, I love you much more than just like a brother," Tom whispered in Bill's ear. He nipped Bill's earlobe affectionately and then pulled back to look at him.

Bill bit his lip and looked at Tom, "Tom, you have no idea how long...how long I've been wanting to hear you say that. I love you...much more than I should..."

"I want you to know how much I love you, Bill," Tom touched his soft lips to Bill's.

Bill closed his eyes. He had imagined their first kiss for the longest time. He hadn't expected it to be so...easy. He expected a long discussion...or maybe just throwing himself into Tom's arms one night, not able to take his longing any more. But in the many dramatic ways Bill's mind worked, he didn't expect it to be after a concert in their hotel room. Not like this. But he liked it.

Tom's lips ring massaged Bill's lip and Tom slowly and sensually licked Bill's lip. Bill parted his mouth and moaned as his brother's hot tongue met his own. Tom's hands wandered over Bill's body. He undid the belt that Bill had on as his tongue searched Bill's mouth, occasionally meeting to feel the carress of Bill's barbell. After he took the belt off he pulled his mouth free and heard Bill make a whine at the loss of contact.

"I want you," Tom whispered, he kissed Bill's neck and slowly lifted Bill's shirt off, his fingers touching Bill's skin softly, giving the smaller boy goose bumps.

"I...need--ah...you..." Bill moaned as Tom planted kisses on his neck. He bit his neck softly, knowing that even though it was soft, it would leave a mark. He softly kissed down Bill's collar bone...stopping occasionally to lick or give Bill a peck on the lips. Finally, his hands tugged at Bill's pants, pulling them past his waist line and down to his knees. Bill kicked them off the rest of the way an pressed his hips against Tom's. They were both only wearing their boxers now. Tom licked one of Bill's nipples softly. Bill bit his lip, trying to supress a moan. Tom grinned at him.

"S-stop being a tease, Tomi..." Bill whispered in a husky voice.

Tom smiled, Bill's voice was seductive like that. He felt shivers run down his spine and straight to his erection. He kissed the rest of the way down Bill's stomach and tugged at the top of his boxers with his teeth. He laid his head against Bill's hips, examining the star tattoo and smiling.

"Are you positive we should continue on this?" Tom asked, a bit skeptically.

"It's...too late now. Who cares about everybody else? I need you, Tom. I want to be as close to you as I can..." Bill's voice was huskier than before and Tom loved it. Tom pulled off Bill's boxers and smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel," Tom said and Bill reached up with his delicate hands to pull down Tom's boxers. Tom closed his eyes, enjoying the arousing sensation of his soft touch against his skin. He pushed the pile of clothes that had accumulated off of the bed and went back to Bill's star tattoo.

Tom kissed the tattoo and worked his way down the boy's waistline. He stopped at Bill's manhood. He stroked it softly and grinned as he heard Bill's breath hitch. He stroked it again, getting the same response. He took it in his hand and began to pump up and down.

Bill moaned in his gorgeous voice, "T-Tom...I'm going to..."

Tom stopped pumping and replaced his hand with his mouth.

"T-Tomi!!" Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's waist, his muscles tensed. If Tom kept up the soft touch of his wet lips, Bill would come in a matter of seconds.

Tom licked Bill one last time before he felt Bill thrust as his warm fluids flowed into Tom's mouth. Tom gagged for a second and Bill sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry Tomi," Bill had a worried look and watched as Tom swallowed and then leaned over and kissed him.

"It's okay, if I didn't want it, I would have just gave you a hand job," Tom grinned after he kissed his brother and licked his lips. "You taste sweet."

Bill blushed as Tom said this, but he pulled his brother as close to him as possible and ground their erections together, making Tom give a low moan. Bill smiled at this, he liked the noise that Tom made, it was arousing and it sounded beautiful.

"Do it again, Tomi," Bill said, pushing their cocks together once again. Tom moaned longer than before.

"I want you to know what teasing is like," Bill rolled over so Tom was on the bottom this time and started trailing his manicured nails down Tom's torso. While he was doing this, he still had his hips pressed against Tom's. The heat between the two of them must have been unbareable for Tom, but Bill had already had his first orgasm, he could go a little while with teasing Tom. Tom whined softly and tried to rub against Bill again, but Bill held his hips down and backed away a bit.

"Bill...oh..." Bill's fingers touched the tip of Tom's manhood, slowly trailing down it. Bill felt the pulse within it and loved the moans that were escaping from Tom's beautiful lips. Bill bent his head down and grasped Tom in one hand, while licking the tip of his head. A deep groan erupted from Tom's throat, Bill stopped the contact. Bill closed his eyes and moved back up to Tom. He pressed his cheek against Tom's and gave a small sigh as he pressed his hips onto Tom's stomach.

"Tom...I...want you in me...now," Bill whispered in Tom's ear. Tom's light brown eyes filled with lust as he felt Bill's hot breath on his ear. His placed his hands on the small of Bill's back and worked them downwards, stopping on Bill's small ass.

Bill pressed himself against Tom harder, he bit his lip but a loud moan came out anyway. Tom moved one of his hands lower down Bill's soft skina and brought his other back up to Bill.

"This might hurt, Billa..." Tom said Bill's petname softly and placed two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them for a few seconds before putting them in Bill's mouth. Bill sucked on Tom's fingers softly and after a little bit, Tom took them out.

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered as he slipped his wet fingers inside Bill's hole. Bill winced and gave a small yelp. Tom bit his lip, he didn't like hurting him.

"It doesn't hurt too much, it's just uncomfortable..." Bill whispered, "Move your fingers, I'll get over it."

Tom obeyed, he moved his fingers around carefully. He turned his fingers a bit a heard Bill give out a load moan.

"Do it again, right there," Bill gasped as Tom curled his fingers one more time.

"I found it," Tom said and pulled his fingers out. Bill made a small groan and Tom leaned over to the bedstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small jar.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Bill asked. Tom grinned.

"I bought it earlier, I figured I might as well start carrying it on me," he laughed lightly as he rubbed the lube on, the lotion felt very cold compared to how hot he really was.

Tom gave Bill a soft kiss and whispered, "This might hurt a bit at first. I'm bigger than my fingers."

Bill giggled and Tom smiled, kissing him one last time. He took his place behind Bill and pushed inside of him easily. Bill winced and let out small groans, a mixture of pain and a bit of pleasure. After a few seconds, Tom pulled his cock out and pushed it back in, not too hard, but definitely not softly. Bill let out a small yelp and Tom bit his lip, "Too hard?" he asked.

"No! I like it...don't stop," Bill said and Tom continued. He put his hands around Bill's manhood and started to pump with every thrust. Their breaths became pants and with each thrust Tom was making loud groans and Bill was letting out soft screams.

"Bill! Ahhh..." Tom called out the beautiful boy's name as he came inside of him.

"Oh my---Tomi!" Bill came a few seconds later, in Tom's hand. They collapsed together on the bed.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time. They shared a grin and laughed at each other.

It was like how they always shared the same feelings, the same smile, and even those moments they said the same things. Maybe this love was just one of those twin things.


End file.
